thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Cullen Moss
Bürgerlicher Name Cullen Dean Moss Manchmal auch benannt als Cullen D. Moss Cullen Dean Moss Ausbildung Mount Tabor High School Filmographie *Finding Home (post-production) ... Courtland (2018) *Faceless (post-production) ... Spandex Face Man (2018) *Hap and Leonard (TV Series) ... Tim Garner (2018) *Assassination Nation ... Mayor Bartlett (2018) *Arizona ... Burt (2018) *District Quarantine (Short) ... Garret Staton (2017) *Shots Fired (TV Series) ... Brock (2017) *The Shadow Effect ... Governor Francis (2017) *Underground (TV Series) ... Jack (2017) *The Vamprentice (Short) ... Ronald Dump (2016) *Hidden Figures: Unerkannte Heldinnen ... Mission Control Commander (2016) *Rectify (TV Series) ... Rusty Pell (2016) *Finding Home ... Courtland (2016) *Die Jones: Spione von nebenan ... Guard #1 (2016) *Vice Principals (TV Series) ... Mr. Chrysler (2016) *Times Like Dying (Short) ... Lonzell Dixon (2016) *Horn (Short) ... Father (2016) *Mercy Street (TV Series) ... Captain Saunders (2016) *The Birth of a Nation: Aufstand zur Freiheit ... Man (2016) *Finding Home: A Feature Film for National Adoption Day ... Courtland (2015) *The Visitor (Short) ... Daniel (2015) *The Inspectors (TV Series) ... Randall / Mr. Carver (2015) *Sleepy Hollow (TV Series) ... I.C.E. Officer (2015) *Well Wishes ... Jack (2015) *Secrets and Lies (TV Series) ... Uniform #5 (2015) *Resurrection (TV Series) ... Joey (2014-2015) *Toonstone ... Wild Harry Johnson (voice, as Cullen D. Moss) (2014) *The Walking Dead (TV Series) ... Officer Gorman (2014) *Constantine (TV Series) ... Owen (2014) *99 Homes: Stadt ohne Gewissen ... Bill (2014) *The Remaining ... Survivor-Bridge (2014) *Reckless (TV Series) ... Carter Davidson (2014) *TURN: Washington's Spies (TV Series) ... Bailey / Continental #1 (2014) *McDuffy: The Urban Eagle (Short) ...Face-Eating Victim (2013) *Eastbound & Down (TV Series) ... Mark (2013) *Don't Know Yet ... Big Deal (2013) *The Heroes of Arvine Place ... Kevin Hedges (2013) *The Three Ropes (Short) ... Bouncer 1 (2013) *42 - Die wahre Geschichte einer Sportlegende ... Waiting Reporter (uncredited) (2013) *Iron Man 3 ... Extremis Candidate (2013) *Safe Haven - Wie ein Licht in der Nacht ... Police Officer Bass (2013) *Voll abgezockt ... Boyfriend 'The Ville' (uncredited) (2013) *Doraleous and Associates: The Series (TV Series) ... Lord Yahtzee (2012) *Outlaw Country (TV Movie) ... Rafe Porter (2012) *Das wundersame Leben von Timothy Green ... Cop (2012) *The Film Corner with Charlie Richardson (Video short) ... Steven Lucas (2012) *One Tree Hill (TV Series) ... Junk (2003-2012) *The Reliever! (Short) ... The Reliever (2011) *Breaking Waves ... Dan (2011) *Pakt der Rache .. Jones (2011) *Teen Spirit (TV Movie) ... Faline (uncredited) (2011) *To Get Her ... Paul (2011) *The Last Gift (Short) ... Messenger (2010) *Die Lincoln Verschwörung ... Stanton's Officer (2010) *Army Wives (TV Series) ... Sgt. Danny Farina (2010) *Intermission (Video) ... Laertes (2010) *Mercy Kill (Short) ... Kyle (2010) *Hollywood East (TV Series) ... Howard (2010) *Blood Done Sign My Name ... Larry Teel (2010) *Das Leuchten der Stille ... Rooster (Dan Rooney) (2010) *The Buck Johnson Story (Short) ... Buck Johnson (2009) *The True-Love Tale of Boyfriend & Girlfriend (Short) ... Narrator (voice) (2009) *Lamaze of the Dead (TV Short) ... Hero (2009) *The Marc Pease Experience ... Young Father (2009) *Die Bienenhüterin ... Young White Policeman (as Cullen Dean Moss) (2008) *The 27 Club ... Elliot's lawyer (2008) *Dead Heist ... Deputy (2007) *Southern Gothic ... Tobias (2007) *Four the Roses ... Officer Cop (2006) *80 Windows (Short) ... Bob (2006) *Find Love ... Cousin (2006) *Surface - Unheimliche Tiefe (TV Series) ... Paramedic #1 (2006) *The Pigs ... Damon (2005) *Super Sam (Short) ... Arch-Enemy Wannabe (2005) *Strike the Tent ... Prison guard #2 (2005) *Wie ein einziger Tag ... Bodee (2004) *Dawsons Creek (TV Series) ... Fellow Counselor (2003) *Ball of Wax ... Ricky Sparks (2003) *Taiho shichauzo! ... Shouji Tokairen (English version, voice) (1999) *Blue Submarine No. 6 (TV Mini-Series) ... Alexender David Cekeros (English version, voice) (1998) *Taiho Shichauzo Specials (TV Mini-Series) ... Tokairin (English version, voice) (1997) *Taiho shichauzo! (TV Mini-Series) ... Tokairin (2006) Art Department *Strike the Tent (set dresser) (2005) Archive Footage *One Tree Hill: Always & Forever (TV Movie) ... Junk Moretti (2012) Auftritte in den "The Walking Dead"-Folgen 2014 - Slabtown (2014) ... Officer Gorman Kategorie:Nebendarsteller